


A wish upon a star

by LittleRookie



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, unwanted confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Andreas is in love with his best friend and teammate Stephan. But he is not sure if Stephan has the same feelings for him. Then he sees a shooting star and makes a wish. Will his wish come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I have already written a few stories about ski jumpers in German, but this is my first in English.  
> I hope you like it and if there are any mistakes please tell me.  
> Have fun :)

**A wish upon a star**

Andreas Wellinger was sitting outside. It was dark, night has already fallen. He was supposed to be with his team but he couldn’t be anywhere near them right now. Too many thoughts were running through his head. All of them had something to do with his fellow teammate und good friend Stephan Leyhe. Andi sighed. He knew that he had feelings for the older ski jumper for quite a long time by now. But he didn’t dare to act on these feelings, so Stephan had no idea about it all. And sometimes – like today, when they were talking about their hopes for the future – it was hard to act normal around him, so Andi decided to leave the team for tonight and go for a walk. Perhaps he could calm down. But it seemed that fate had other plans for him. Instead of getting rid of his thoughts, they were getting more and more prominent inside his head. Pictures of him and Stephan, holding hands, kissing and other things appeared in his mind. So he sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. Why was everything so complicated? He wished that he had the courage to just go to Stephan and tell him about his feelings. But he also knew that he would not dare. He was too afraid to lose Stephan as a friend.  
Andi gazed up into the dark sky. Suddenly there was a flash of white light on the black firmament. A shooting star! Andi quickly closed his eyes.  
 _I wish that Stephan and I could become more than friends!_ He thought. When he glanced up again, the shooting star was gone. Andi sighed once more and got up to join his team inside the hotel in their common room.

~*~

“Andi, where have you been?” Asked Richard Freitag, who was sitting on the comfortable couch but not in a relaxing way. He seemed to be nervous. Next to him sat Severin Freund who was typing away on his phone. When Richard spoke he looked up. Relief washed over his face when he saw the younger athlete.  
“Andi, we were worried about you.” He said. “Stephan is looking for you.” Andi’s heart was beating a little faster.  
“Stephan is looking for me?” He asked. Severin nodded. But before he could say anything else, a panting Stephan came into the room. When he saw his younger teammate he rushed towards him.  
“Andi! Where have you been? You didn’t say anything. I was worried. You looked so sad, when we were talking an hour ago and then you just went away without any word. What’s wrong? Did I say something bad? I’m sorry then. Please, just talk to me!” The blonde athlete was quite overwhelmed when he listened to Stephan. Gently he took the hand of his older teammate and squeezed it.  
“I’m alright, Stephan. I just needed some time to think about … things you know? I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you where I was going.” Stephan looked into Andi’s eyes. He wasn’t really convinced. So he grabbed Andi’s arm and dragged him up into their shared room.  
Stephan quickly closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, which Andreas reluctantly took.   
“So.” Stephan said. “What’s wrong with you? Please tell me.” Andi shuffled uncomfortably on his spot.   
“It’s nothing.” He whispered. Stephan scoffed.  
“It is clearly _something_.” He answered. “You said you were thinking about _things_. What things? Do they have something to do with the things we were talking about? You know with our hopes for the future?” Defeated Andi nodded.  
“Yes.” He sighed. “They have. I … You were talking about marrying someone some day and … well … something in me just snapped and …” Stephan’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
“Why?” he asked calmly. “Why the talking about marriage of all the things we talked about?” Andi just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know.” He whispered. He _did_ know. But he wouldn’t tell Stephan. Never.  
His teammate looked at him with curious eyes. Then he sighed.  
“Okay then. I guess, I just hoped…” He trailed off. Andi glanced at him.  
“What did you hope?” He asked. But Stephan only shook his head.  
“Nothing. It’s okay.” He stood up and went into the bathroom. The click of the lock sounded loud in the silent room.

~*~

The next day, Stephan was ignoring Andreas who got antsier by every minute. He did not know why his best friend did not talk _at all_ with him for a _whole day_! Desperate he sat in the common room and stared up onto the ceiling. Suddenly a voice spoke up.  
“Hey, Andi! What’s up?” Startled the blonde athlete looked into the face of Richard.  
“Nothing.” He said. “Just leave me alone.” Richard lifted an eyebrow. Then he sat on the couch next to Andi.  
“No, I’m definitely not leaving. Stephan is running through the hotel with a face like it has been raining for days and you are sitting here staring holes into the ceiling. Something happened between the two of you and I like to know what.”  
“Why don’t you ask Stephan?” Andi sighed. Richard looked at him.  
“I tried. He just huffed and went away. So I’m asking you.” The older one explained. Andi looked up at the ceiling again.  
“I don’t know, what’s wrong, but he didn’t talk to me since yesterday evening.” Richard frowned.  
“And what happened yesterday evening? I mean, after you two disappeared into your room?” Andi shrugged his shoulders.  
“We were talking. Nothing more.” Richard shook his head.  
“Dammit, Andi. Just tell me!” But now, Andi was getting angry. He shot up from the couch and screamed at his teammate:  
“What do you want from me? What should I tell you? That we were talking about our future? That he said he wants to marry someday? That it hurt because I know he is not talking about me? That I love him so much but I am too afraid to tell him because I would lose him as a friend?” Tears were falling down Andi’s cheeks. Richard just stared at him incredulously.   
Suddenly another voice spoke up.  
“You love me?” Andi spun around just to find himself face to face with Stephan. The older one had a look of insecurity on his face. Andi gasped.  
“Stephan … I …” He trailed off and gazed down on the floor. But all of a sudden two hands came into his field of vision. They gently cupped his face and lifted it up. Stephan stared at his younger teammate with a loving gleam in his eyes.  
“What if I say, that I love you, too, Andi?” He whispered. Andreas stared at him dumbfounded.  
“I … you … what?” He stammered. Stephan smiled.  
“I love you, too. But I also was too afraid to tell you. I couldn’t bear to lose you, so I kept my feelings hidden. But know I can do what I wanted to do for such a long time.” And with this he put his hands on Andi’s cheeks and pressed a kiss onto his lips.   
The kiss was short but Andi could feel the love behind it. When they parted Stephan stroked Andi’s cheek.  
“So” He asked. “Do you love me?” Andi just smiled and nodded.  
“Yes. Yes, I love you, too, Stephan.”  
“I’m glad!” The other one whispered.   
Their lips found each other again and they sunk into a deep loving kiss. Andi sighed happily. His wish had come true.  
And he was so very happy about it.


End file.
